<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cake by Umikarakey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265435">Cake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umikarakey/pseuds/Umikarakey'>Umikarakey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amamiibo Oneshots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amiibo, Astro Cake, Cute little celebration, Happy Birthday to K1-B0, M/M, amamiibo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umikarakey/pseuds/Umikarakey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keebo wants to celebrate his birthday with Rantaro, so he obtains an Astro Cake from the MonoMono Machine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amami Rantaro/K1-B0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amamiibo Oneshots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday to Keebo, the goodest boy of all ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After much spinning of the MonoMono Machine, Keebo finally got the Astro cake which was the only cake he could get his hands on in this academy, not wanting to bother anyone like Kirumi who could obviously whip up something much better.</p>
<p>The cake looked really good but he wouldn't know, he’d never eaten one before. He kept it safe and went around the academy until he saw the person he was looking for—Rantaro Amami—and excitedly ran to him.</p>
<p>“Rantaro,” he called with his arms behind his back, hiding the cake.</p>
<p>“Hey, Keebo. What's up?”</p>
<p>“Look what I got,” he said and revealed the small cake in his hands. Rantaro observed the cake for a while, waiting for an explanation but as Keebo was also waiting for him to say something, they were both silent for almost a whole minute. When he realized neither of them were gonna say anything, Keebo added, “It's my birthday. If you are willing, I would appreciate it if you could celebrate with me.”</p>
<p>“Oh... of course! I'd be happy to celebrate with you,” he knew the date of Keebo's birthday although being trapped in such a place made him lose track of what day they were on anymore. Otherwise, he would've pulled something together for Keebo.</p>
<p>The two of them sat in the dining hall next to each other, the cake placed majestically before them on the table with a small candle protruding from the top. They both sang happy birthday together—but not too loudly—and Keebo put the candle out with quite a bit of difficulty, due of his lack of breath and only the soft breeze of his hand dryer mouth to compensate. Only after a few attempts at blowing—and Rantaro secretly helping him blow out the candle from afar—did he finally succeed.</p>
<p>“Yeay, happy birthday, Keebo!” Rantaro said happily, casually leaning in and giving him a peck on the cheek, making Keebo blush.</p>
<p>“Um... Thank you... Oh, Rantaro, the cake!”</p>
<p>“What do you wanna do with the cake?”</p>
<p>“Well, I can't eat it of course, but <i>you</i> can. So please, savour it for me.”</p>
<p>Rantaro laughed at Keebo's sentence, he's just too cute.</p>
<p>“Feed me,” Rantaro teased, opening his mouth.</p>
<p>“F-feed you? But...you are fully capable of doing that yourself, are you not?” Keebo was once more flustered.</p>
<p>“Hm...Sure, but that's not fun now, is it?” Rantaro pouted playfully as he pretended to droop sadly.</p>
<p>“……ok fine.”</p>
<p>“Yeay, hahaha”</p>
<p>“Here,” Keebo was holding out a piece of the cake in front of Rantaro's face while he himself being an arm's length away, eyes shut tight and face as red as a tomato. Rantaro started laughing again.</p>
<p>“Why are you so far away?”</p>
<p>“This is embarrassing,” he muttered.</p>
<p>“You're embarrassed to be with me?” Rantaro faked a disappointed tone of voice.</p>
<p>“What? No, of course not!” he straightened back up and once he was closer, Rantaro took the cake in his mouth, his lips touching the tips of Keebo's fingers. “Ah!!”</p>
<p>Rantaro giggled, watching Keebo flail adorably in embarrassment. He was covering his face with his hands, refusing to look Rantaro in the eye any longer. How could he just eat the cake like that? Rantaro quickly swallowed the cake in his mouth, reached out and pried Keebo's hands off his face, wrapped his arms around the flushed robot and kissed him on the lips. And well, his blush grew even more.</p>
<p>“R-Rantaro!”</p>
<p>“Hahahaha”</p>
<p>Needless to say it was quite the birthday celebration with plenty of blushing and laughing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>